1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera-shake correction function of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of conventional digital cameras, such a technique has been thought that when camera-shake is detected, an imaging device is moved only in a direction perpendicular to a photographing optical axis in accordance with the direction of the detected camera-shake and the amount of the detected camera-shake, thereby capturing an image in which camera-shake is compensated.